reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Annihilator
Plane introduction to be added... * Iron Dragon PLA - Active within China's borders and flying across the Middle East supporting Company peacekeeper forces on the ground & in the air, J-10 Annihilators are main combat aircraft equipped with a set of napalm rockets, possible to sport nuclear or explosive rockets * Robot Empire - Spotted flying over Europe and the Middle East, launching several high-explosive missiles at enemy vehicles operated by China and America, it is currently unknown if the planes are used by terrorists but have been found sporting dark blue paint Iron Dragon PLA "We defend China's Airspace!" - J-10 pilot - Been in active service from 2005, J-10 Fighters were the main force facing off with enemies of China. They were around facing off with the GLA for many years during the First Eurasian Conflict; The classic and reliable Chengdu Aircraft Industries J-10 Aircraft have been going with the new J-20 Black Eagle Stealth Fighters within the Chinese Air Force. Along with modifications such as Napalm Rockets, Twin Cannons and even a Reconnaissance Pod onboard the jet since their introduction into the fight with the GLA from the year of 2016, J-10 Fighters were placed into interceptor use. Combat History The J-10 fighter first saw combat since 2005, being in homeland defense and in airforce regiments, Annihilators have been in active combat against the Global Liberation Army in their deployment from 2016, the start of the First Eurasian Conflict, after the Chinese Government called in an urgent Code Red protocol throughout China, the Iron Dragon PLA was forced to assist in homeland operations. All-thou it briefly delayed the service of the Black Eagle Stealth Fighters, it served as the main jet fighter of the Peoples Liberation Airforce for a time being; but after 5 months of controlling the GLA, the government finally managed to introduce the J-20 finally into active service as from 2017. Second Conflict All-thou the fighter were one of many Chinese combat still active after the First Conflict, there have been several variants of the Fighter being seen across various parts of the world, they were also seen flying around in the Second Eurasian Conflict. Uncommon versions were White coloured J-10 fighter jets, these were only sighted in snowy areas and during winter missions. The sightings of J-10 Annihilator Fighters were beginning to become more common within active service in Eurasia than in the first conflict, similar to the J-20 Fighters but equipped with more and advanced technology. But since the introduction of Napalm Weapons, the fighters were equipped with Napalm Missiles instead of high explosive missiles. Stolen Variant "Aircraft, standing by" - J-10 pilot - To be added... Behind the Scenes *J-10 Fighters replace the Migs from the original game, the planes will keep the Mig's weapons and armour upgrade. *If you guessed it, the J-10 is based off its real life counterpart (well, most of it), its model is still being worked on so currently this preview of the plane is a placeholder. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of Chinese Origin